vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jugram Haschwalth
Summary Jugram Haschwalth (ユーグラム・ハッシュヴァルト, Yūguramu Hasshuvaruto) is a Quincy and the Wandenreich's Sternritter Grandmaster (星十字騎士団最高位 (シュテルンリッター・グランドマスター), shuterunrittā gurandomasutā; Japanese for "Highest-Ranked of the Band of Star-Cross Knights") with the designation "B" - "The Balance". He is also the advisor to Emperor Yhwach and the substitute as the monarch when Yhwach sleeps, as well as the second-in-command of the Wandenreich. Yhwach refers to him as his "other half". Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B Name: Jugram Haschwalth, Jugo Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Over 1000 Classification: Quincy, Sternritter Grandmaster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsman and Archer, Pseudo-flight, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Longevity, Can take his reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Reishi Manipulation (Can forcibly manipulate the particles that make up spiritual beings and objects such as those in Soul Society), Limited Blood Manipulation (Using Blut, Haschwalth can flood his blood vessels with energy to reinforce them), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his speed with Hirenkyaku and increase his defensive or offensive with Blut), Dimensional Travel and Portal Manifestation with Shadow, Power Absorption (With Medallion), Weapon Creation, Energy Blasts, Probability Manipulation and Durability Negation with The Balance, Attack Reflection and very limited Causality Manipulation with Freund Schild (reflected all the damage that was done to him back onto Uryu while also removing any trace of damage on himself), Precognition, Soul Manipulation (All Quincy can destroy souls), Limited Matter Manipulation (Using Sklaverei, Haschwalth can tear apart spiritual objects and beings by drawing upon their Reishi, absorbing beings destroyed in this way), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception and Paralysis Inducement (Ransotengai allows Quincy to freely manipulate their bodies using spirit energy if their bodies would be inflicted with great physical harm or paralysis) Attack Potency: Country level (Tanked Yamamoto's Bankai flames which are made from his own Reiatsu, was able to damage Ishida is used for offensive and defensive purposes), The Balance ignores conventional durability Speed: Relativistic (Easily comparable to the likes of Ishida who he engaged in combat with, should be at least comparable or superior to Liltotto) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Country Class Durability: Country level (Was present in the vicinity of Yamamoto's Bankai, Zanka no Tachi, which would otherwise reduce a person to ash), higher with Blut Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range with his sword, several dozen meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: Reishi Sword, Freund Schild, Medallion Intelligence: Extremely high (He is one of the smartest members of Wandenreich, as he used his keen Intellect to deduce that the flames covering Yamamoto's body when he was using Zanka no Tachi, Nishi: Zanjitsu Gokui were actually his Reiatsu) Weaknesses: Blut Vene and Blut Arterie use two different reishi systems, so they cannot be used at the same time. When using medallion, its user need to be suficiente powerful to wield it and the power stolen by medallion is weaker than the original unless the Quincy in question takes the time and effort to master it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Power Sharing: Haschwalth is considered by Yhwach to be his "other half" because he, like Yhwach, is a Quincy who possesses the ability to "impart". Prior to Haschwalth's birth, not a single Quincy who possesses the same ability as Yhwach had been born in the 200 years since Yhwach's birth. Unlike other Quincy, he is not naturally capable of creating a Heilig Bogen or Heilig Pfeil because he cannot absorb Reishi from his surroundings to make himself powerful or form weapons; he can only "give" to those around him. While Yhwach acquires power by bestowing an ability, allowing its wielder to cultivate it, and then taking it back, Haschwalth is incapable of this. * Power Amplification: Simply by being in another Quincy's presence, Haschwalth can increase their power. He was able to enhance Bazz-B's powers, causing them to develop at an incredible rate. Sleep Induced Power Swapping: Haschwalth and Yhwach are two sides of a balanced scale. When Yhwach falls asleep, Haschwalth will gain his powers. Though it's likely not combat applicable unless specified. * The Almighty: At night, when Yhwach falls asleep, the first power that Haschwalth acquires is The Almighty, signified by his irises and pupils splitting into three. * Precognition With The Almighty, Haschwalth can see into the future, as Yhwach can. However, he does not appear to have full control over the power, preventing him from seeing every possible future like Yhwach can. The Balance: B - The Balance is Haschwalth's Schrift that allows him to manipulate the fortune and misfortune that occurs within his sphere of influence, all good fortune experienced by the opponent in causing injury to him will be directed back to them as misfortune of the same magnitude. Furthermore, he can redirect all misfortune that befalls him onto his Freund Schild. On top of this, any misfortune that befalls the Freund Schild can be reapplied back to his opponent to cause even more misfortune. File:Haschwalth with The Almighty.png|Haschwalth with The Almighty File:Shadow Portal.png|Haschwalth creates a Shadow Portal The Key: Haschwalth can summon a passageway to the Royal Realm through unknown means. To do so, Haschwalth draws and raises his sword above his head, causing light to shine from the tip and cast a white Hagal rune on the ground. Hirenkyaku: Essentially the Quincy version of the Shinigami Shunpo and Arrancar Sonido. The Quincy creates platforms of Reishi under their feet to swiftly move around the battlefield. Blut: An advanced Quincy technique which grants one inhuman defensive and offensive capabilities, however it can't boost both offensive and defensive simultaneously. * Blut Vene: The defensive form of Blut, which grants the user a boost in defense by strengthening their skin in a similar fashion to an Arrancar's Hierro. Additionally, Blut Vene can be used to stop blood loss due to injury * Blut Arterie: The offensive form of Blut which grants the user inhuman attack power. This technique is the only thing capable of ensuring a Quincy's attacks can significantly damage a Bankai-wielding Shinigami. Sklaveri: Vollständig's basic Reishi Absorption ability pushed to the absolute limit. This allows the user to absorb the Reishi that composes spiritual and living beings, an absolute subordination of Reishi. Destroying the Stern Ritter's Halo is the only way to stop it. Ransōtengai: An advanced Quincy technique created for injured/old Quincy in order to control their limbs with strings of Reishi like a puppet. Broken bones and severed tendons mean nothing to this as the strings will control the limbs until the body/limb is entirely destroyed. Shadow: A teleportation ability used by members of the Wandenreich, this technique can be used by manifesting the user's shadows in front of them, creating a portal that acts as a gate between the Schatten Bereich and other dimensions. The size of these portals can be extended to allow many others to pass through. Medallion: A device possessed by select members of the Wandenreich military, including all Sternritter which allows one to steal a Shinigami's Bankai or any power that is fundamentally similar to a Shinigami's Bankai. Reishi Sword: Haschwalth can manipulate the Reishi in the air to create weapons. Freund Schild: Haschwalth can form a hefty and bulky shield on his left arm. The shield is composed of a Quincy Zeichen with its ground-facing limb extended past the others and solidified Reishi between the limbs, giving it an angular appearance. * Misfortune Absorption: Freund Schild absorbs all misfortune that would occur to Haschwalth, such as injuries sustained during a battle, and can reflect the damage back unto the target with the Balance. File:Haschwalth%27s_Spirit_Weapon.png|Haschwalth's Spirit Weapon File:Jugram_Energy_Blast.png|Energy Blast File:Freund_Schild.png|Freund Schild Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Chi Users Category:Sword Users Category:Sternritter Category:Manga Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Quincies Category:Shield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Bow Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Portal Users Category:Matter Users Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Flight Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Blood Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Causality Users Category:Probability Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Balance Users